


Beauty and the Beast

by Madeleintjuh14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beast!Bucky, Belle!Steve, Blackmail, Cogsworth!Sam, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gaston!Brock, Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, Love Confessions, Lumiere!Natasha, M/M, Mrs.Potts!Peggy, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tragic Romance, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, basically Beauty and The Beast, story based on the musical beauty and the beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleintjuh14/pseuds/Madeleintjuh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve lives in a quiet boring little village. He doesn't really fit in well but tries to make the best of it. That is till the day his mother got lost and is trapped in an old castle. </p><p>Which leaves Steve to two options: His mother stays in the prison of the castle or Steve takes her place and needs to live in the castle of an hideous beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> I got this idea because of this story: Kellyscams - Phantom of the Opera [ http://archiveofourown.org/works/5363051 ]  
> So i hope you guys like this idea. 
> 
> Oh and one thing upfront. its based on the musical beauty and the beast and not the movie. So songs and texts are from that too.  
> which means the rights of this story arent fully mine but also of Disney.
> 
> So im still trying to find out what i can do the best with it this story also since im not fully figured ao3 out yet  
> Same goes for my tumblr account: http://madeleintjuh14.tumblr.com/ if you want to send a message/question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere deep hidden in the woods stands a castle. What happened to it and the people who live there?

  
Once upon a time in a faraway land. A young Prince with a metal left arm lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single Rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for Beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress. The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast with a shiny metal left paw, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.  
The Rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another and earn the love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

  
As the years passed. He fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love...a Beast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who know the musical beauty and the beast very well. I know this is almost an exact copy of the first song but i promise that in the next ones it isn't almost an exact copy of the song.
> 
> please don't hate me that i did it like that. i'm still trying to figure out how to write this properly. 
> 
> I already got some self written things in mind which i can add and i promise the next chapters are bigger then this one.  
> so i hope you guys like my story read further .


	2. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve walks his daily round through the village. Distracted as always what makes him unable to hear the opinion of the people around him. But if they are all nice about him it's a second.

**The village**

Wearing a white button-up, sleeveless blue sweater, and white trousers was a short blond boy with hair as golden as a ray of sunshine. He has a necklace with a gold medallion around his neck and walked through the town with a basket in hand, his crystal blue eyes sparkling. He’s the only one on the street at this hour, but he knows the village is waking up. There only is missing one sound to be sure:

 

‘Bonjour,’ the first man says and before Steve knows it everyone says it to each other.

He noticed the baker walking around, with the same tray as always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning that he came to this poor provincial town.

 

‘Good morning Steve,’ the baker said when he noticed him.

 

 ‘Good morning Monsieur,’ Steve said politely back while walking towards him.

 

‘Where are you off to?’ the baker asked curious.

 

Steve takes his book out of his basket. ‘To the bookshop… I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a…’ Steve tells him while showing him the book.

 

‘That’s nice,’ the baker says short not letting Steve finish and shouts to his wife: ‘Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!’

 

Steve sees the baker walk towards his wife, it made him shrug and walk further with his book in hands.  

He was fully in his book so he didn’t notice the other people were watching him.

 

‘Look there he goes, that boy is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted can’t you tell?’

 

‘Never part of any crowd.’

 

 ‘Cause his head’s up on some cloud.’

 

‘No denying he’s a funny boy, that Steve.’

 

As Steve walked further he only heard the people randomly talk about someone’s wife and expensive eggs. He wanted more than this provincial life.

 

‘Ah! Steve!’ the bookman said when he noticed Steve walk up to him.

 

‘Good morning! I’ve come to return the book I’ve borrowed!’ Steve said smiling.

 

‘Finished already?’ the bookman asked surprised.

 

‘Oh… I couldn’t put it down. Got anything new?’ He asks as he puts the borrowed book away.

 

The bookman laughs. ‘Not since yesterday!’

 

‘That’s alright…’ Steve says and looks at the books. ‘I’ll borrow… this one!’ Steve grabbed happily the book with a blue cover.

 

The bookman looked surprised at the book that Steve grabbed. ‘That one?! But you read it twice!’

 

Steve smiles. ‘Well it’s my favourite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!’ Steve tells with passion.

 

‘If you like it that much it’s yours,’ the bookman said smiling.

 

Steve looked surprised. ‘But sir…’ He couldn’t accept it out of the blue.

 

‘I insist,’ the bookman said still with that same smile. 

 

Steve knew better then argue with him. ‘Well thank you! Thank you very much!’ Steve said happy and walks away with the book in hands, not really caring anymore what happened around him since the moment he opened the book.

 

‘Look there he goes. That boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he’s feeling well,’ say some people to each other while looking at Steve. ‘With a dreamy far off look.’

 

‘And his nose stuck in a book.’

 

 ‘What a puzzle to the rest of us is Steve.’

 

Steve is fully in his book. Not caring around him. ‘Oh! Isn’t it amazing? It’s my favourite part because you’ll see. Here’s where he meets prince charming. But he won’t discover that it’s him till chapter three.’

While reading the villagers keep talking about him. How good he looks even though he is small. That they are afraid that he’s rather odd. Very different from the rest of the villagers is Steve.

 

At the other side of the square there was a shot **.** A man with short black hair and brown eyes ran through the busy square, trying to catch something inside his bag. He had on an orange jacket, a white shirt, suspenders keeping up his beige trousers, and white socks in his brown shoes. He looked like an idiot with his grey fingerless gloves, little red hat on his head, and red scarf to match it. He tried to grab a falling bird in his bag but failed miserably since it fell behind him. When he grabbed the bird he turned to his master.

A brickhouse of a man with short black hair walked over to the other, a light layer of facial hair on his face. He was wearing a red leather body warmer, a black and pale yellow shirt underneath and red leather pants with matching boots and gloves. He looked over to the other man with the rifle he was carrying around on the top of his shoulder.  

 

‘Wow! You didn’t miss a shot Brock! You’re the greatest hunter in the whole world!’ says the man.

 

‘I know,’ Brock says as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

 

‘No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl or boy for that matter,’ the man says while he walked alongside Brock.

 

‘That’s true Grant,’ Brock says as he looks around the square. ‘And I got my sights set on that one.’ He pointed immediately with his rifle towards Steve who is reading.

 

Grant looked into that direction surprised. ‘The inventors son?!’ he asks with big eyes.

 

‘He’s the one!’ Brock said and hit with the back of his rifle on Grants foot. ‘The lucky boy I’m going to marry!’

 

Grant held his foot. ‘But he is…’

 

Brock cut off Grant. ‘The most handsome boy in town. That makes him the best! And don’t I deserve the best!?’ Brock asks while he threw his rifle in the air while he walked away, making Grant to catch his rifle while answering: ‘Well… off course, I mean you do, I mean…’ He crawled towards Brock when he got the rifle and put it on his back.

 

‘Right from the moment when I met him, saw him, I said he’s handsome and I fell… here in town there’s only he, who is handsome as me. So I’m making plans to woo and marry Steve,’ Brock says and makes clear he’s the best there is.

Even more when he sees a couple of girls and boys looking at him. He walked up to them while they start to praise him. That he’s dreamy, cute, dark, strong and handsome brute.

 

Steve walked while reading through the village while Brock tries to follow him even though people stop him sometimes. He pledged he is going to make Steve his man. The villagers gather as they look at Steve. He’s still fully in his book to notice anything on his way home.  The villagers agree that the boy is strange but special. A most peculiar monsieur. It’s a pity and a sin, he doesn’t quite fit in, but He really is a funny boy… A handsome but a funny boy… He really is a funny boy… that Steve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i hope you like my story. The chapters are like the scenes of the musical. I write it like this so i make sure i don't forget a part of the story for you guys.
> 
> Questions can be asked at my tumblr account: http://madeleintjuh14.tumblr.com  
> or facebook: https://www.facebook.com/RenaMyth
> 
> And offcource i'm curious what you guys think of my story and the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> I got one question for you guys:  
> Do you want me to make a backstory for our Beast and Belle?


	3. At the home of Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock has got a proposition voor Steve and we'll meet the inventor of the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading my story.
> 
> I was planning on updating soon but my schedule didn't let me. But i update now.
> 
> I hope you guys like it and keep on reading.

**At Steve's home**

 

Brock arrives with Grant by Steve’s home. Brock checked his breath by breathing out in Grants face. Grant smelled his breath, it only smelled that horrible that he immediately coughs and faints. Not that Brock noticed that because he saw Steve walking towards his house. Steve was put to a halt when Brock stood in front of him and greeted him.

‘Bye Brock,’ Steve says and wanted to walk past Brock, but he just showed his biceps to make clear to Steve how strong that he is. Steve knows that and still isn’t interested in him. Steve walks under Brocks biceps further to his home while excusing himself. It only doesn’t work because Brock takes Steve’s book out of his hands and walks away from him. Brock is curious about that thing but still hears what Steve says: ‘Brock, can I get my book back please?’ Steve turned towards Brock, not amused because of the book.

‘Steve, how can you read this? There aren’t any pictures in it?’ he asks while looking through the book. He didn’t even notice Steve walking towards him.

‘Well… there are people who use their imagination!’ Steve grabbed his book from Brock, walking back to his house to do what he needed to do.

Not that it was for long because Brock walked right after him and made him stop again. ‘Steve, it is time that you put your ehm… books… away.’ Brock said and showed his body off to him. ‘There are more important things in life… One name…’

‘Brock Rumlow?’ Steve asks and tries to walk away again.

‘Exactly!’ Brock says and turns Steve around so he is facing him again. ‘The whole village talks about you. A boy like you mustn’t read, he get ideas and start to ehm… think!’

‘Brock, you are positively primeval!’ Steve says trying to insult him, not that it worked.

‘Why thank you Steve.’ Brock put his arm around him. ‘What do you say: we walk together to the tavern, so I can show you my new trophies.’

‘What do you say: we don’t,’ Steve said in reaction and started to walk away, only to have Brock grabbing his shoulder to stop him.

‘Come on Steve, I think I know how you feel about me.’ He tried to get as close as possible to Steve.

‘You can’t even imagine.’ Steve says and noticed Brock didn’t want to stop so he turned around to face him. ‘Brock, please, I need to get inside to help my mother.’

‘Her mom? That crazy old dame?!’ Grant asks as he ran up to them. He was watching everything from the side-lines. ‘She needs all the help she can get.’

Brock immediately laughs about that comment and Grant joins his laughing. Steve couldn’t stand it that they were laughing about it and said angry that they weren’t allowed to talk like that about his mother. Brock repeated Steve’s words to Grant and hit him on the head in the hope Steve would like him more. Grant on the other hand held the hurtful spot while Steve tells them that his mother isn’t crazy but a genius.

On that exact moment Steve’s mother drove towards them on her new invention. ‘Hey Steve!’ She said happily towards her son while Brock and Grant immediately backed off from the machine. It was a cart with a large water tank and chair on it that drove their way. At the front was a hatchet which was slashing. At the back of the machine was a saw and atop that everything was an umbrella that would give shade to the driver. The machine only got a stop when it started to malfunction. Steve rushed immediately towards his mother to help her of the cart.

‘Some genius,’ Brock said and laughs.

‘What is a genius?’ Grant asks but gets a punch in his face from Brock as answer, but looks then at Steve and his mother.

‘Grant, you’re going to the woods for your master and bring him back the biggest, healthiest deer you can find,’ Brock says looking back at Grant.

‘Not the woods! Anything but the woods! You know how I hate the woods!’ Grant started immediately, begging him not to make him go.

‘Just get met a deer for my wedding feast!’ Brock said raising his voice to him.

Grant sat down on his knees while Brock knows where this is going to and grabbed his shirt and took Grant with him while he ranted. ‘But I hate the woods. It’s dark and spooky. And there are bugs and spiders…’

‘Hey mom, is everything alright?’ Steve asks worried.

A women with long greying hair that had once been the same gold as her son's walked towards them. She had the same crystal blue eyes that spoke volumes, just like him too. She wore a brown plaid dress with a beige sleeves and apron. She looked at her invention and tried to find out what was wrong with it.  
‘I am fine, but I have no idea what is wrong with this thing. This is the stubbornness piece…’ She said and kicks the machine.

Steve walked immediately towards her mother who grabbed her foot.

‘I’m almost ready to give up on this hunk of junk.’

‘You’re always saying that,’ Steve said as he walked over to his mom and help her to get to sit on their well. Sarah tries to convince her son that she means it and that she’s never get that bonehead of a contraption to work. But Steve is convinced his mother can do it and that she wins the first price at the fair tomorrow. She doesn’t fully believe it, but Steve has much faith in his mother to make her go back to her invention to see what’s wrong with it and where her son can help he does.

‘Oh! Steve, did you had a good time in the village today?’ Sarah asks when her invention is fixed. She only checks if there are any more problems while she keeps listening to her son.

‘I got a new book,’ he says smiling.

Sarah looks happy to her son. ‘You love books don’t you?’

‘Yes, because you go to exciting places full of adventure and secrets and romance… and happy endings.’ Steve’s smile fades and looks at her mom. ‘Mom? If I ask you something…’  
‘Yes?’ Sarah answers but keeps checking her invention.

‘… Would you answer me honestly?’

‘Off course, I always do that,’ Sarah replies looking at her son.

‘Mom, do you find me odd?’ Steve looked a bit down because of it.

‘My son? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?’ Sarah doesn’t understand where that question comes from and stops inspecting her invention.

‘Well… I don’t know,’ Steve looks slowly up looking a bit guilty. ‘The people talk.’

‘They talk about me too,’ Sarah says and wrapped her arms around Steve.

Sarah tells Steve that they aren’t odd. That no family could me saner. All you say or do, you couldn’t make it plainer. Steve is his father's son and therefore, he has class. Steve should accept that he is simply not like them, because they are the common herd. He is unique, crème de la crème.

Sarah takes Steve towards their well and sits there. ‘No matter what you do, I’m on your side. There is nothing clearer in my life, than what I wish and feel for you and that’s a lot… No matter what.’

‘No matter what they say, you make me proud. I love the funny way you stand out from the crowed,’ Steve says smiling towards his mother.

She smiles back and tells her son that it’s her intention to show her inventions to the world one day, to show what they got no matter what.  
‘Now some may say all mothers just exaggerate. That every son’s great,’ Sarah says looking to his son.

‘And every son tends to say her mother’s tops,’ He said smiling.

‘He pulls out all the stops to praise her.’ Sarah said and strokes his cheek.

‘And quite rightly!’ Steve smiles happy to her.

‘No matter what the pain, we’ve come this far. I pray that you remain exactly as you are. This really is a case of mother knowing best,’ Sarah said lovingly.

‘And son too!’ Steve replied immediately. Steve’s never strange. He’ll never change. They are all they got. No matter what.

Sarah holds Steve in her arms while giving a kiss on his head. She is glad she got the boy as her son, because she doesn’t want any other then him.

‘Shall we try again Steve?’ She asks then and points to the machine. They walked to the machine. She tells Steve to make room so she wouldn’t hit him or anything. The last thing she wants is to hurt her own son. So she starts the machine and makes room too just in case.

‘Oh! Mom! Its works!’ Steve said happily as he sees the axe starts to move. Sarah is just as happy as her son that her invention works. Steve is immediately convinced his mother is going to win the price at the fair. Sarah is ready to go but Steve stops her got grab something.

‘I almost forgot, I made you a scarf for good luck,’ he said proud and wraps the red scarf around her neck.

‘Oh! But now I’m sure I’m going to win and then were leaving this village and going to travel to all those places you have read in your books.’ Sarah says and strokes Steve’s cheek. ‘I need to go now.’

‘Be careful mom,’ he said as he sees his mom go on her invention.

‘See you soon.’ Sarah starts to drive away with her invention. ‘I will Steve. Bye.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contact me you can send a message to these pages:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madeleintjuh14
> 
> or
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/RenaMyth


	4. In the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is on her way to the fair but not everything goes as planned and she ends inside a castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it look long again. I just had a rough period to go through but i try to post more often then what i did.
> 
> I still hope you guys like my story. I'm planning to finish it either way no matter how long it can/will take.

**In the woods**

  
Sarah rides through the forest, looking around carefully to be sure she drives the right way. She couldn’t wait till she was by the fair. She was sure the first prize was nearly hers. Because it was her best invention. Not only because it was simple, yet complex but also because it was massive, yet so small.

It slowly got darker and darker. Sarah wasn’t sure if she was going the right way. She could have missed a sign… Why didn’t she paid more attention?  
Before she knew it her invention stopped working. Sarah got off her machine and heard suddenly heard a kind of howling. She was sure it wasn’t a nightingale, neither a mating call. Before she knew it she was surrounded with wolves.  
Sarah looked scared at them but needed to leave her invention behind to get always from the wolves. She didn’t want to but had no choice because one thing was certain: they were after her. Sarah couldn’t let that happen, she needed to be at home for Steve. Sarah started to yell for help the moment the wolves started to attack her one by one.  
Luckily she could evade the attacks just in time while running away from them. They only didn’t give up and got hold of her scarf. She wanted to grab it back but couldn’t take the risk of being attacked in the meantime. She needed to let go of the scarf she got from Steve.

She panted when she’s got by a huge castle, immediately knocking on the door to get safe inside instead of being outside with wolves.

‘Please, let me in.’

Sarah noticed then that the front door wasn’t locked, so she opened it and walked inside the building. She closed the door behind her and started to call for someone who could help her. Sarah noticed she stood in a great hall and started to explore it.  
Further in the great hall stood a candle in a golden coloured suit with a white jabot. Matched with white stockings and golden shoes. Last but not least a black coat with golden embroidery. On top of her red straight hair and at the ends of her arms were red candles. Next to the candle stands a full brown clock, with black stripes over his body and has golden embroidery, short black hair and light facial hair. He wears white gloves, a white jabot and golden shoes. In his belly if you can call that he has a moving golden pendula and numbers on the glass door what protects it.

‘Hello?’ they hear the woman said as she walked further through the great hall.

‘Well now you’ve done it. I told you not to let her in,’ the clock whispered to the candle.

‘I couldn’t have left her for the wolves,’ the candle whispered back.

‘Is there someone here?!?’ Sarah shouts. She really could use some help right now because of the attack and how to get back home.

‘If we keep quiet… then she will go away,’ the clock whispered but Sarah shouted again what made the candle move towards her but was stopped immediately by the clock. ‘Not one word Natasha, not one word!’

Natasha, the candle immediately went back to how she stood before.  
They could hear Sarah walking closer to them but they kept standing perfectly still so she wouldn’t know the both of them were alive.

‘I don’t want to intrude, but I’m lost and I look for a place to stay for the night,’ Sarah says in the hope someone would hear her, so she could get help and permission to stay.

Natasha noticed that the woman walked just past her and didn’t even notice the both of them. She couldn’t let the poor woman think she was here alone without any help while they were here.

‘Oh, the poor woman! Hey Sam, be nice and have a heart!’ Natasha whispered to the clock, she puts her left candle up and lit it. ‘Madame, you are welcome here!’

Before Sarah looked surprised around when she heard the female voice, Sam blew out Natasha’s candle so they wouldn’t be detected. Sarah was glad that there was someone here! Thank God there was someone, but how much she looked around she couldn’t find anyone. The only thing she could do was hope that the one who talked would show herself.  
Suddenly Natasha lit her candles and started to move towards Sarah, who in return got startled because of a moving candle, but when Sarah turned around she saw a clock walk up to her who gestures that she needed to go away.

‘Wait! Wait! Wait!’ Sarah says to the both of them while gestures them to stop bringing her back to the door. She looks immediately curious to the candle but then turns to the clock. ‘You… are a clock and you can talk?’

‘Yes, astonishing isn’t it? And quite inexplicable isn’t it?’ Sam answers but still tries to get her to the door. ‘Now goodbye!’

‘Oh… Sam…. I don’t believe my eyes. Where are your manners?’ Natasha asks as she stops him.

‘She needs to go before the master knows she’s here,’ Sam said back but noticed then what Sarah does. She inspects him fully and touches him everywhere. She even opens the glass door of where the pendula is. Sam looked startled by it and closed immediately the door because he felt really naked with it open and tries to hide or find a way to make that feeling go away.

‘I’m astounded, maybe it’s some kind of scientific gadget?’ Sarah said to herself as she looked to clock.

‘Madame, I’m no gadget,’ Sam says offended and walked away from her.

Sarah made her apologies and wanted to explain why she reacted like that. Who can tell that they met a talking clock? Not that she can say it fully because she started to sneeze from the cold blowing out one of Natasha’s candles. She noticed that Sarah was very cold and put an arm around her took her to the fire. Sam was obviously against it as head of staff. Even more when Natasha has placed Sarah in the chair of the master while standing almost proudly next to it. Sam didn’t want to know it and turned his back to it. He wanted to walk away and noticed a guy dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, grey with a black striped waistcoat, black trousers and a black tie walking to them. Apart from being blond with blue eyes, you can see that he has 4 leather bands around his right forearm and just below his knees starts feathers till the ground. If you didn’t know any better you could say that he was a feather duster.

‘Oh! La la,’ Clint said when he noticed Sarah sitting in the chair. He immediately went over to her.  
‘What have we got here? If I didn’t knew better I would say a woman! It ages ago that I have seen a real woman!’ Clint says as he stretched himself when he stands in front of Sarah to show his muscles good but looks then to Natasha.  
‘Oh, I don’t mean anything by it Natasha.’

She looked a bit annoyed and looked away.

‘Hello Madame, mind if I sit here?’ Clint asks to Sarah and then sits on the arm of the chair making sure own his arms are near her to catch her attention.

‘Oh... my…’ Sarah says when she noticed Clint’s arms because they were so close.

‘This has gone far enough!’ Sam said because he wanted them to listen to him. ‘I’m in charge here..’

But he couldn’t say more because a green with gold embroidered teapot walks into the hallway with a trolley. She has what looks like a white apron around her waist with light flowery print. She has brown eyes what matched with her beautiful brown hair and on top of that stands a green lid. On the trolley she brought in with her stands a green cup to match with her. It has golden embroidery as teapot. The teacup has just like the teapot brown eyes but instead of brown hair she has blond hair what you can only see a tiny bit.

‘Coming through!’ Peggy said as he walked with her trolley towards Sarah.

Clint immediately got of the chair and walked towards Natasha to get her attention but she simply got to the other side of the chair leaving them both on each side of the chair where Sarah sits on.

‘How would you like a nice cup of tea madam?’ Peggy asks polite. ‘It will warm you up in no time.’

‘No, no tea,’ Sam says immediately walking up to Peggy but Sarah already said she wanted. ‘Then she never goes. No tea,’ Sam finishes.

Peggy ignored Sam and filled the cup on the trolley. Sarah walks towards them. Glad to be able to get even more warm when she suddenly jumps up when the cup suddenly started to talk to her.

‘I think I scared her mommy,’ Sharon says slightly giggling as she turns towards Sarah. Sarah greeted the little cup and asked her name. Little Sharon was more than glad to tell her her name.  
Clint meanwhile grabbed a blanket for Sarah so she would get even warmer. He walked towards her and guided her back to the chair.

‘I love older woman,’ Clint says and pushes her back into the chair.

‘Clint, you’re always trying to make me jealous,’ Natasha says as if it didn’t do anything to her. ‘But it’s not going to work this time.’

‘Me?’ Clint asks surprised. ‘What do you think of yourself with Jacques?!’

‘Michelle?!’ Natasha says immediately back.

‘Pierre?!’ Clint replied.

‘Veronique?!’ answers Natasha.

‘Raphaël,’ Clint says slightly annoyed. Sarah looks the whole time confused by the two being in the middle of them.

‘Oh… Ra-pha- ël..!’ Natasha says smirking as she makes a sensual movement and lit then her candles since she remembered the rendezvous with Raphaël. Natasha’s plan worked to get Clint jealous making him leave so Natasha didn’t have to become jealous instead.

‘Natasha, listen. She must leave here immediately. If the master finds out that we let a stranger inside then then…’ Sam says as he starts to panic as Natasha comes closers.

‘Calm down Sam… He doesn’t have to find out…’Natasha said and suddenly hears a loud angry growl making her stand fully like a candle. ‘That’s what I said: he finds out sooner or later.’

‘Mommy? Do we have to hide?’ Sharon asks a bit frightened.

Natasha immediately takes her place next to the chair where Sarah’s in while Peggy takes Sharon to the other side of the room.

‘No, no, we need to stay calm! There is no reason to panic!’ Sam says as the beast walked inside.

His castle, a brown leather cape moving with him as he closed the door with a loud notice. Covering his furry chest was a white button down with a beautiful sleeveless violet jacket and with golden trimming that matched his pants. He was completely covered in fur except for his left arm that was made out of metal a red star, his family crest, on his upper arm. He'd tried to hide his face, but his horns were clearly visible through his long brunet hair that covered his whole body. He had two sharp canines poking out of the corners of his mouth but only one part of his beastly appearance wasn't beastly. Behind his frightening appearance were beautifully clear grey eyes.

‘There is a stranger here,’ the beast said growling low. Natasha walked immediately towards her master while Sarah looked frightened to the moving figure on the other side.

‘Master, please allow me to explain,’ Natasha said carefully. ‘The woman was ambushed by wolves.’

The beast walked towards Sam and growls: ‘Who let him in?’

‘Master! May I have this opportunity to tell you that I was against it from the start.’ Sam said in his defence.

‘Who dares to disobey me?’ the beast asks as he looked by Peggy and Sharon.

‘Oh dear,’ Peggy said softly not wanting to know the consequences.

‘You have all betrayed me!’ He growls loudly to his servants and noticed that the woman walks to him which makes him shield his face with his metal arm. ‘Who are you?’

‘Sarah,’ She said as he tries to look at him better but it was no use.

‘What are you doing here?’ He asks as he shielded himself with his metal arm perfectly while he walked past her.

‘I was lost in the woods,’ Sarah says standing next to Sam.

‘You are not welcome here,‘ he growls standing on his chair.

‘Oh I’m sorry,’ Sarah says apologizing as she turned towards the beast and walked to him telling him that she was going but screamed when she saw his face.

‘It’s hideous isn’t it?’ the beast growls and shows himself fully as Sarah says that that wasn’t the case.  
‘You came to stare at the beast didn’t you?’

Sarah shook her head. ‘No, absolutely not! I don’t want to do any harm, believe me. I only was looking for a place…’

The beast didn’t let her speak further. ‘I’ll give you a place to stay!’ He growled and jumped towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i'm curious what you guys find of the beast's staff. 
> 
> you can say it here in a comment on or:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madeleintjuh14
> 
> or
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/RenaMyth


	5. At the home of Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve hopes he hears soon of his mother. But he can't think of that when Brock comes to his house to ask him something. For Steve it's bad news and he only gets even more bad news when he finds Grant

Brock stands perky near Steve’s home. He is kissing his abs while a few woman and men whining because of the news they got from him. They can’t believe it. Brock getting married? It must be a lie and otherwise what about them? It’s even that bad that one started to wish she was dead.

‘Brock, please tell me it isn’t true,’ one of the girls asks whining afraid of the answer.

‘It’s true!’ Brock says happily as he walked away from them. But it causes the woman and men whine even more and louder. ‘Come on, come on! I’m just getting married. Don’t tell me that you don’t want to know and love me anymore because of that?’ 

‘No, no, never!’ the man and woman around him said in unison. 

‘We still can have our rendezvous,’ he said smiling to them. They all giggled happily, glad that that wouldn’t change. ‘Well if there supposed to be a wedding, then I better ask the groom.’ Brock says seeing them looking sad. 

‘Run along now.’ He was glad they all whined as they ran away but Brock couldn’t help himself to slap the last one on the butt as they left.

Brock looked at himself to see if he looked well for the proposing to Steve. Once he was fully sure he walked up to Steve’s house, knocking on the door while calling Steve.   
Steve just walked with a basket of flowers towards his house, seeing Brock he decided to walk into an different direction because he doesn’t want to talk with him.   
Unfortunately Brock turns around and sees Steve. Immediately he runs towards him making him stop by standing in front of him. 

‘Brock…. What a pleasant surprise,’ Steve says wishing Brock didn’t see him. 

‘Isn’t it Steve? I’m full of surprises,’ He said and took something out of his pocket. ‘Here, this is for you.’ 

Steve looked with big eyes to him when he gave him something. Steve looked at the locket and opened it.   
‘A Locket…. With your portrait!’ Steve said while Brock looked proud of himself. ‘You shouldn’t have...’ Steve immediately want to give it back to him but he made sure Steve kept it with him. If he wanted it or not. 

‘Don’t mention it,’ Brock says while Steve walks with his basket to his house since Brock had his back towards him. ‘You know Steve... There isn’t a person in town who doesn’t want to stand in your shoes right now.’ Brock tells him. ‘This is the day your dreams come true.’ 

‘And what do you know about my dreams?’ Steve asks placing he basket by the door. He turns towards Brock and sees him looking in his direction. Brock ran up to Steve while telling he knows plenty of it.

Brock grabs fast the flowers out of Steve’s basket and sits then as if he is going to ask him to marry with the stolen flowers behind him.  
‘You've been dreaming, just one dream. Nearly all your life hoping, scheming, just one theme: Will you be a husband? Will you be some he-man's property? Good news! That he-man's me!’ 

Steve looked a bit annoyed when he noticed brock has them and stands in front of him. Brock presents the flowers immediately to him. Steve takes it uninterested and places them back into his basket. Steve walks further to the well to put water in the watering can.   
Only brock takes it from him and starts to talk about equation of woman/gay and man, that it doesn’t just help him and that they have their uses too. And what Steve feared it was about extending the family tree with him. 

Steve immediately walked away from him but Brock made sure Steve was close to him. ‘We’ll be raising sons galore,’ He said as he had Steve close. 

‘Inconceivable!’ Steve immediately replied and got out of his embrace. 

‘Each built six foot four!’ Brock goes on. 

‘Unbelievable!’ Steve said grabbing fast his basket taking it to the well. 

‘Each stuffed with every Brock gene!’ Brock continued. 

‘I’m not hearing this!’ Steve replied without thinking. 

‘You’ll be keeping house with pride!’ Brock said looking towards Steve. 

‘Just incredible!’ Steve sighs.

‘Oh so gratified!’ Brock said proudly. 

‘So unwed able,’ Steve said as he wants to walk away. 

‘That you are a part of this idyllic scene,’ Brock says but noticed that Steve wants to walk away again. He ran up to him and wraps an arm around him. ‘Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my little husband massaging my feet.’

Steve immediately pushed Brocks arm away. He mustn’t think of this and walks again to the well. 

‘While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven!’ Brock continued. 

‘Dogs?’ Steve asks, hoping he was right. He grabbed the watering can and walks slowly up to Brock. 

‘No, Steve! Strapping boys… like me!’ Brock replied back and ran towards Steve. 

‘Imagine that,’ Steve says running fast back to the well and keeps it between them. 

Brock tells about what he can see them sharing and what their love implies. Even that they are the perfect pair and Steve is faced with destiny. That all roads lead to one thing, same with what the best things in life are. It all is him. When Steve finds a spot to go further away from Brock he takes it fast since he was distracted by what he was telling Steve.

‘Escape me? There's no way. Certain as "Do, Re," Brock says going fast after Steve, grabbing his watering can and doesn’t give it back until the very last moment. 

He got on his knees in front of Steve. ‘Steve, when you marry....’ Steve looked at him with big eyes. ‘So Steve, what would it be? Is it "yes", or is it "oh, yes"?’ Brock asks and Steve immediately started to think about how to reply to it.   
‘I just don’t deserve you!’ he said then happily. 

Brock stands slowly up and gives Steve a hard slap on his back making him just keep standing on his feet. 

‘Who does? ME!’ Brock said with open arms but before Brock even notice it Steve hangs the watering can on his hand and rushed inside his home. 

‘But thanks for asking,’ he said and closed the door just before Brock wanted to go inside after him.

 

The men and women from before ran back to Brock the moment he stood for a closed door. They gathered near each other while looking at Brock. 

‘How did it go?’ A woman asks. 

Brock immediately turned towards them. He still got the watering can in his hand, looking very nervous towards them since he wasn’t sure about how he would tell them.   
‘Well… you know Steve…’ he started and placed the watering can on the ground with a loud noise.   
‘… Always pretending that he doesn’t want…’   
Brock walked past them as if it didn’t bother him. 

All the men and woman looked at him with big eyes. ‘Did he say no?!?’ the men and women said in unison. 

‘Yes, for now!’ he snapped at them while pointing at them all. ‘But I’ll get him… make no mistake about that!’ Brock said and walked away from them, not wanting to talk further about it. 

‘Well… Geeze… if he turned him down… maybe I still have a chance,’ a man said and wanted to go after him but was stopped by a woman who pulled him back.

‘Get lost, I was first!’ 

They started to fight while one got away from them. 

‘He’s going to be al mine.’ 

With that said they all started to follow.

 

The door of Steve’s home slowly opens. Steve looked carefully around to see if they are still there. Thank god, he was gone. 

‘Is he gone? Oh, can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me, the husband of that boorish, brainless…’ Steve sighs as he grabbed the watering can, bringing it over to the well. Steve mustn’t think about being monsieur Gaston, being his little husband. Steve can guarantee he would never want that because he wants so much more than this provincial life. 

‘I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell,’ Steve said dreamy around him. ‘And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned.’

Steve got suddenly startled when Grant comes running his way. He just ran past Steve while he said hi to him but he tripped over his own feet because of it, making him fall and glide over the ground. 

Grant stand slowly up and walked over to Steve. ‘Steve, have you seen Brock, have you?’ He asks and sees Steve pointing into a direction. 

‘He just left…’ Steve said and noticed then the red scarf around Grants neck. Without asking he takes it off by Grant. ‘Hey… where did you get this scarf from?’ 

Grant looked to it and took it back. ‘Oh It laid just in the woods, I found it.’ He put the scarf back around his neck again just as it was. ‘Pretty isn’t it?’ 

‘That scarf belonged to me mother!’ Steve says who is one hundred percent sure it was his mother’s scarf. 

‘She wasn’t stuck on it,’ Grant said innocent. 

Steve sighs and start to think of something. ‘Grant, I want you to think hard and then tell me exactly where you found that scarf!’ Steve needed to know. Needed to know where Grant had found the scarf to know if everything was all right with his mother. ‘Think.’

Grant shook his head but started to think then. He didn’t really try so his first reply was somewhere. Steve needed to know it so he asked him again. This time he really started to think, closing his eyes and making sound because of it. Steve wondered why those sounds but better not ask since he didn’t want Grant to lose his concentration for thinking. 

‘At the crossroads… Okay?’ Grant said as he wanted to grab Steve but didn’t do it. 

Steve wanted to walk back to his house when he suddenly heard Grant whimper from pain as he made himself very small.  
‘Then she will me near there,’ Steve said and pulled Grant straight up holding onto him. ‘Grant, take me to that place!’

‘No,’ Grant immediately replied back. ‘I’m never going inside those woods ever again!’ 

‘But believe me, there must have happened something there. You have to take me to there!’ Steve said to Grant. He needed to know if his mother was safe. 

‘Not on your life,’ Grant said and ran away immediately. 

‘Then I’m going alone!’ Steve said and got back inside to get his coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i hope you still like my story. if not please say how i can change it
> 
>  
> 
> Questions can be asked at my tumblr account: http://madeleintjuh14.tumblr.com  
> or facebook: https://www.facebook.com/RenaMyth
> 
> And offcource i'm curious what you guys think of my story and the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> I got one question for you guys. I know i asked it again but i'm just curious:  
> Do you want me to make a backstory for our Beast and Belle?


End file.
